How Nothing turns to Everything
by RoyalBunny
Summary: Wooing Hermione Granger is a difficult task. Why, in fact, they start as nothing. But could, and more importantly will, nothing turn to something, or maybe even everything? Dramione, EWE,
1. Prologue

**A.N.-Well, here's to more Veela stories in the world.**

* * *

 _It was June 5th when he woke up to a mindnumbing pain. He had to find her._

 _The sky was still dark. The moon was still in the sky. The stars twinkled. But the air was heavy. He couldn't breath. He had to find her. And quick._

 _He had worked up a sweat from his dreams. His brow was creased, and his breath heavy. His head pounded. He had to find her. He groaned as he saw himself in front of an mirror. His blond hair was almost as messy as Potter's. His pajamas were wrinkled from his excessive turning and tossing in bed. He had to find her._

 _He knew what he had to do. Somehow he knew. Even before his brain had fully processed what he was doing, he had dressed himself. He looked an ounce more presentable, and that made the difference. His robes were black, like most his clothing._

 _His disheveled pajamas lay discarded on in bedroom floor. He itched to see his mate's current clothes join them there, but the rational part of his mind knew that could come later._

 _He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into his private Flooing fireplace. He threw the green powder at the ground and shouted out his destination clearly before vanishing in an elaborate puff of green smoke that lingered for a few minutes before vanishing._

* * *

 **A.N.- Well, that was certainly a short prologue. But it was at the perfect stopping point. :) I almost forgot the disclaimer. {Disclaimer:Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately, she hasn't offered me to own one of the characters.} I hope you liked the beginning of my story, and if you didn't, well… I'm sorry? IDK. Anyways, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.-I hope you guys like the first chapter. (edit: sorry, I had some mistakes that I just had to fix, to make it more clear and stuff)**

Hermione sat up straight in bed. She heard the footsteps in the corridor outside of her apartment before the knocks. She groaned before dropping back to her amazing pillow and shouting through her flat, "I'm coming!"

The knocks subdued as the person stopped.

Hermione wanted to drop back into bed, but knew she couldn't stay there forever. Groggily she climbed out of bed, wishing she could stay there forever.

As she trudged toward the door, she rubbed her head, remembering that she had a strange dream the previous night. Pushing it temporarily out of her mind, she got to the door and opened it.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! Come in," Hermione smiled at her dear friend through yawns; the sun wasn't up yet. Harry Potter strolled in, smiling tensely at the witch and they hugged each other.

"Mione! It's always a pleasure to see you, but I'm afraid I have some serious news. I think it's best if we sit down first," Harry felt the arms wrapped around his drop, and the two friends walked to her living room and sat down.

"What's happened, Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft, and worried. Who knew what his news was. It wasn't everyday that Harry just randomly knocked on the door of her flat at this ungodly time of day. "It's only 5 am. It must be important."

"Yes, it is important. Last night, or rather, early this morning."

"Even earlier than right now?"

"Yes. To be specific, 12:38 am." Hermione's face paled as she brushed away the horrible possibilities going through her head. And she thought it was early right now. "I heard the floo. As I walking to the floo-ing room I saw Draco-"

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked with slightly bated breath. She did not want to think about Malfoy.

"Yes. He said he had to talk to me. He looked in pain to be standing. So we sat down in the living room and he told me everything." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed lightly and continued. "Long story short, Draco Malfoy is a Veela." Hermione coughed and started choking. Out of shock, she had choked on her own saliva.

"DRACO MALFOY'S A WHAT?" She managed to shriek through her coughs.

Harry winced before continuing. "I know. I was shocked too."

"Whose his mate, Harry?" Hermione looked desperate. "Why'd you come here? Is it Ginny? Omigosh, is it her?" Hermione looked at him pityingly.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid-" He looked at her face. She was pleading with him. "-I'm afraid it's you, Hermione."

"No!" the shriek of anguish that escaped Hermione's mouth made Harry feel for her. "This is impossible. Harry! Tell me this is another one of you and Ron's practical jokes. It's not funny, Harry! Please. I'm only dreaming. Aren't I? Harry! It can't be." Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes.

"Please don't cry, Mione. He isn't the same as before." Harry tried to placate the crying girl to no avail. But after a few moments of silence, Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Harry, it was lovely seeing you, but I must be going. I have to go to the library to find out whatever I can. I can't walk into this with no knowledge."

Harry and Hermione rose from the sofa they were sitting on, and walked towards the door of the flat.

Harry hugged her and they said their farewells, and Harry walked away.

Hermione sat in one of the Ministry's library tables, with a dozen books surrounding her like a wall. She was reading one of the older books on Veelas; engrossed with what was happening, Hermione didn't notice a light tap on her shoulder. She was snapped out of the book, however, when they cleared their throat.

"Oh!" Hermione's mouth fell open. Standing beside her was, Draco Malfoy. "Well, this was a surprise. Imagine seeing you here, Malfoy." Hermione tried to keep her voice placid and calm, though her innards were twisting. So this was who she'd be with for the rest of her life.

"Please, call me Draco," Malfoy smiled serenely, "I trust Potter's told you the news?"

"Yes, he has actually," Hermione tried to smile, but knew she was just blushing and standing there.

"No wonder, that's perhaps why you're here right now? Or at least I presume so, seeing the topic of the books around you." Malfoy gestured to the books surrounding Hermione, and she blushed.

"Well, yes. I suppose it seems rather obvious to why I'm here, if anyone were to look at the covers of these books," Hermione said rather sheepishly.

"I suggest you take these books to your flat to read rather than here." Malfoy, the perfect gentleman. He couldn't just leave it at that. "I can help. It does look like a rather large stack of books you have."

Hermione couldn't turn him down. Not when he was looking at her like that. It wasn't like they were anything. They were nothing, and she should have said no. It shouldn't have mattered to her that he would have died. But it did. Somehow it did. "Sure, Malfoy."

The two walked to the checkout desk and checked out the books. Afterwards, Hermione and Malfoy walked towards the exit.

"May I side-along?" Malfoy asked after the got to the exit. Oh, right. He didn't know her address.

"Of course." Hermione said it as graciously as she could, and held out her arm.

With a loud crack, they disapparated away.

After Malfoy had left, Hermione dropped her tired body onto the sofa in the living room. Dealing with Malfoy had taken a lot out of her. How was she supposed to handle being around him forever. Her heartbeat felt out of whack, and her hair felt even more bushy.

And why was she thinking of how cute their children would look like together? But, somehow she couldn't help it. She thought back to how Malfoy had looked at her flat. It was a one room flat. It must have looked suffocating to him. But, she caught him sniffing the air and sighing serenely; he had thought she wasn't paying attention to him at that moment as she was making them two cups of hot chocolate, but she was. They had talked for sometime, before Malfoy had checked the time and decided that he had to leave, as he had an appointment.

Hermione had walked him to the door before they awkwardly said goodbye.

After he had left, Hermione decided to go back to reading the Veela books.

She sat in one of her arm chairs and started reading.

". _..Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads while long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Veela seem to be quite an irascible race."1_

Hermione thought back to the Quidditch Cup she had attended with Harry and Ron that one time. The Veela's they had seen had been extremely pretty, but they were all female. Nothing in any of the books she checked out suggests otherwise.

Hermione wanted to claw her hair out. Nothing in her books even hinted at the possibility of a male Veela. As she glanced up at the grandfather clock that was next to the balcony doors, Hermione sighed and yawned.

It was already 12. She'd have to look harder tomorrow.

Hermione practically sleepwalked through getting ready for bed. Instead of brushing her teeth for four minutes, she only did two. Hermione hopped into bed. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep. But her busy brain wanted to work. She sighed at stared up at the blank ceiling. Shadows cast themselves unto it from the furniture that decorated her room. Not that there was much; Hermione has never really cared to look for furniture. Who cared how her room looked like, it wasn't like she was showing it to everyone. After a while, Hermione's eyes finally shut. Her breathing was soft and steady as she drifted off.

 **1- The italicized words in quotation marks were obtained from the HP Wiki page on Veela.(I didn't come up with them, don't sue me) :)**

 **A.N.- I hope you guys like the first chapter so far in my story. I have a sort of outline for chapter two, so that shouldn't take too long(like a year). If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.- This took forever to finish, I'm sorry.**

The sunlight filtered through the windows, and Hermione rolled over in bed to come face to face with Ginny's owl, Curly.

The owl hooted once and held out his leg to her. Hermione grabbed her letter and started to read it.

 _"Hermione,_

 _Before our picnic with Luna, I'd like to talk to you about you-know-what. I'll be coming over in five minutes._

 _-Ginny."_

Hermione groaned. Five minutes? Five minutes was only enough to brush her teeth. Grumbling under her breath as she got out of bed, Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, and it catched on tangled locks. She stopped, going to brush her teeth.

Hermione carefully brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up.

As she dried her face, Hermione heard a loud knock. That would be Ginny.

"Coming, Gin!" Hermione shouted, while she walked towards the door.

As she opened the door, she was bombarded with a hug from Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione asked in a muffled voice as she returned the hug.

"Harry told me everything!" Ginny finally let go, and the two former Gryffindors went to Hermione's room. "Anyway, have you talked to him yet?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy." Ginny and Hermione plopped down on her bed.

"Oh yeah, actually, I did." Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought back to yesterday.

"So? How'd it go?"

"It was strange. He brought my books back for me and came over for a little bit. Nothing happened though. He was just off. I mean, I don't normally talk to Malfoy, but still."

"Off?"

"As in, it was awkward as heck."

"What?"

"Muggle saying, sorry." Hermione grimaced.

"Anyway, he can't be that bad."

Again, Hermione grimaced. "You wanna bet?"

"Stop with the grimacing, it's not attractive." Ginny grinned from ear to ear, and Hermione groaned. "You should meet up with him informally. Catch up and all that. See how it goes." Grinning from ear to ear, Ginny waited for Hermione to stop choking and actually answer.

"You want me to go out with Draco freakin' Malfoy?" Hermione's breath was drawn and she was hunched over in laughter.

"Yes." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm not asking you to go on a date with him, but if you want to then you should. Just get some information from him. He probably knows everything you're dying to know."

"Fine." Hermione sighed and shook her head, "But if anything goes wrong?"

"Then blame it all on me." Ginny laughed, throwing her head back, as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like I was planning anything else?" Hermione threw one of her pillows at her.

Ginny laughed and catched it.

They talked and joked around for another hour before, Ginny had to leave for her appointment with St. Mungo's for her yearly checkup.

Hermione sat down at her desk and started to write out a letter to Draco:

 _"Dear Draco,_

 _I feel like I need more information on what I was told by Harry, and I'm pretty sure you might have some answers for my questions. Would you like to meet up at a cafe and talk?_

 _-H.G._

 _P.S. Please send reply with a time and place"_

Hermione had just sent off her owl with the letter, when a giant barn owl flew through her window. Hermione timidly took the letter off its leg, and opened it.

 _"H,_

 _How about in 15 minutes, at this muggle cafe called Starbucks. It's on that one corner really nearby to Kings' Cross._

 _D._

 _P.S. No need to reply_ "

Hermione almost laughed his at his note. It was written in a messy crawl and almost unreadable. But she was also shocked. A muggle cafe? Starbucks? Where had he learned of the chain-store? Then she looked at the messy scrawl and almost gaped. 15 minutes? Hermione ran towards her closet. Brushing her hair and frantically putting on her clothes, she quickly glanced at her clock. After wearing her rust colored dress that came to her knees along with her cream-hued scarf, Hermione set out for the Starbucks he had described.

Hermione entered the hectic Starbucks and took a deep breath as the sharp scent of coffee cleared her mind. Nothing like coffee to bring back memories of trying to defeat Voldemort, and frantically researching horcruxes.

Hermione glanced at the tables engulfed in light conversations. But one of the tables were silent; at it sat Draco Malfoy. His long legs fit under the table awkwardly, and his eyes appeared bloodshot, and had bags underneath them.

Yet, he still looked prepared for anything.

He wore a casual polo shirt that clung to his slender arms, and his hair shone as a result of his hair gel, making him look pointed and sharp. His iron grey eyes flitted around the room and at the silver watch in his left hand.

His faded Death Mark was visible, and Hermione gasped inwardly and blinked twice.

He noticed her standing by the door, and Hermione could see his eyes light up, making them look silver. His mouth twitched into what could be considered a small smile.

Her stomach felt like lead.

He waved at her politely, and Hermione awkwardly waved back at him, while walking towards him.

"Hello." Hermione heard her voice come out void of emotion, and she mentally winced.

She was unprepared for situations like this.

Malfoy's shoulders sagged. It was barely noticeable but she noticed. He mumbled out a quiet, "Hello."

"Have you ordered coffee yet or….?" Hermione didn't finish her question, unsure of how to word it.

"Yes, actually. I have. I ordered for you too, as the line was quite long. Hope you don't mind."

"No I don't." Hermione smiled at him, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that sat between them. But she still hoped he didn't order anything awful.

"So, what was it that needed answering?" he murmured so softly that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Pardon? Sorry, I couldn't hear." But Hermione wagered she knew what he was saying anyway.

The table next to them, a group of teenage muggle girls, giggled loudly, at one of their jokes.

"Don't be," he said with a small smile, "I was wondering why exactly we're gathered here today."

"Oh, of course," Hermione blushed as she tried to stall. It was already awkward enough. Luckily, one of the baristas called out, "Order for a Draco and Hermione!" Of course, their names were mispronounced, but what could they do?

"I'll go get them," Malfoy offered, as he stood up, gracefully. The table of girls erupted into giggles again. Hermione nodded as she tried not to admire how graceful he looked, and think of a way to ask her questions without seeming insensitive, but her mind drew a blank.

As Malfoy returned with two steaming cups in his hand, Hermione looked at his features again. His bloodshot eyes had cleared, and bags weren't under his eyes any longer.

And so another question popped into her head. Did Veela depend on their mates for their health? As he sat down he smiled at her, "Should we put up a _Muffliato_?"

Hermione nodded mutely, as Malfoy did the spell silently, his wand under the table.

"Iwantedtoaskquestionsandknowwhetherornotyou'refakingit" Hermione said in one breath.

But Malfoy understood. His face turned even paler, and his blond brows creased as his cold eyes condensed into storm clouds. His expression was almost unreadable but his voice was an open book.

"You think…. you think I'm faking it?" His voice was low, but the rage and hurt were clear.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but one look from him stopped her.

"You think I'd trick you into marrying me? You think so lowly of me, Granger," he spat out, "You think, that I thought I COULD trick you? If I wouldn't die without you, I'd leave right now! You know what, screw it! Death is a better fate than living out the rest of my days out with YOU!"

Malfoy shot out of his seat like it was on fire and stormed out of the cafe.

The entire cafe watched him leave.

"He looked hot," Hermione heard the girls whispering to one another, and Hermione wanted to disagree but she couldn't resist nodding her head. "I dare you to go ask his girlfriend for his number!" The girl who got dared blushed, and everyone at the table erupted in giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but felt her heart twist. Girlfriend. The word bounced around in her head.

She had barely ever been given that title.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the girl who had tapped her on her shoulder, not once but twice, or the other teens who giggled.

"Sorry, did you need anything?" Hermione smiled at the girl, who had wavy brunette hair up to her shoulders.

The girl was blushing as she squeaked out, "My friends dared me to ask you, for your boyfriend's number?"

"His number?" Hermione almost laughed. The idea of Draco Malfoy using a muggle cell phone was laughable. "Oh, he doesn't use a phone. Sorry"

"Oh its ok. Sorry for bothering you," the girl was still red and her friends were giggling, as the girl went back to her friends.

Hermione glanced at the steaming cups that were beginning to get cold. As she took a closer look, she realized with a start that he had ordered her favorite drink there.

Hermione hypothesised that veelas' probably had an innate sense of what their mates would enjoy, or greatly dislike.

 _I could write a book on male veela_ , Hermione started to fantasize, quickly forgetting her woes.

Hermione grabbed both coffees and strolled out the door.

Deciding not to change her outfit after checking the time, Hermione tried to walk without attracting attention to herself, and slipped into an alleyway. As she apparated she imagined the rolling hill and willow tree they had decided to meet at for their weekly picnic.

When she ended up at their picnic place, she noticed that she had left the cups of coffee behind and cursed, wishing she had been smarter and at least tested the delicious coffee. Ginny and Luna were sitting on the spread out blanket, waiting for Hermione, as they ate strawberries and laughed together.

"Hermione, you'll never imagine! Guess who's been named hottest bachelor of the year by Witch Weekly?" Ginny held up the latest copy, and Hermione saw the blond wizard she was just conversing with on it.

He looked hot, to put it simply.

His silver eyes looked molten, and his hair fell around his head like a halo.

It was clear from his expression, he was bored, and his eyes were looking straight at the viewer, and blinking slowly.

"Well, I guess Hermione seems captivated!" Luna laughed lightly, but Hermione knew she wasn't trying to be mean.

Her face still burned though, as she saw Ginny doubled over in laughter.

"Hey! That's mean!" Hermione pouted as she sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny simply wiggled her eyebrows at her, and Hermione slapped her lightly, as they both laughed.

"Did I tell you two?" Luna continued, "I found someone. He's so sweet, and we're going on a trip together in two weeks, on a mission to find some creatures."

"That's cool, Luna. What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Is it Rolf? Your co worker?" Ginny giggled.

Luna blushed.

"I knew it!" Ginny stood up and did a small victory dance.

"Wait! Do you mean Rolf Scamander?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Luna looked positively giddy and the two girls around her looked the same.

After eating a light lunch and gossiping some more, the three girls parted ways and Hermione apparated back home to her flat.

 **A.N.- I might have the future chapters be a bit shorter, because I finish those faster**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N-This took really long, I'm sorry. 3**

* * *

The voice of Ginny Weasley aroused Hermione. "Why the hell did you do that?!" The keys of Hermione's apartment dangled on Ginny's fingers.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, "What? What time is it? Why are you here Gin?" She had yet to realize the anger in Ginny's voice.

"You know what you did yesterday!" Ginny trembled with rage.

Hermione finally registered what Ginny said.

"Are you talking about yesterday or something?" Hermione yawned.

"Duh!" Ginny rolled her eyes and she continued to scream. "Malfoy came to Harry yesterday and complained about you!"

"So his words mean more than MINE?" Hermione shrieked, as she realized what Ginny was saying.

"I know how you work, Hermione!" Ginny stomped her foot as she continued. "You always assume the worst of people!"

"So?" Hermione threw her covers off, and bounced out of bed and pointed her finger at Ginny. "You always assume the best!"

"Exactly! Couldn't you have at least acted like you grew up?" Ginny huffed as she crossed her arms in a defensive pose across her chest.

"I did! More than you it appears. Best friends don't doubt each other!" Hermione took a few steps towards Ginny aggressively, and Ginny took a few steps back, unconsciously.

"But you'll be the cause of his death!" Ginny too a few steps towards Hermione, but she didn't stumble backwards, but instead made the tension even higher.

"No. You're wrong, Ginny," Hermione shook her head, and rolled her eyes, "He's the one who walked out and refused to see my side."

Ginny furiously shook her head as she tried to continue arguing, "No… you don't see! What you did was unacceptable! You literally told him he was faking this!"

"What if he was doing it for some sick dare? Huh? Get out of my house right now. Who are you to tell me my fears and concerns aren't valid? I never want to see your face again," Hermione spat out every word she said, emphasizing each and every single syllable.

Ginny stormed out of the flat, slammed the door, then disapparated away. Hermione rolled back into bed and went to sleep, tears in her eyes.

Hermione exited the Ministry and thought back to two months ago. That moment when Ginny yelled at her was one of the worst days of her year. To this day the two girls hadn't spoken to each other, and whenever they passed by each other they turned their noses up at each other, and sneered.

Hermione had thrown herself into her work, ignoring every single person around her.

It was basically like taking the OWLS all over again. Hermione put up a 'Do not Disturb' sign up, and focused on her work.

All of Hermione's co-workers avoided her with passion; they didn't want to get involved. Hermione occasionally thought of the good times she had with Ginny, but always ended up thinking about Malfoy and the fight that he had caused between the two women.

As she signed the final paperwork for her project, she noticed the empty hallways.

Hermione sighed.

She had missed half of lunch break already. Hermione struggled out off her office which was crowded with papers.

She glanced both ways, before sighing again. She was the only one who stayed during lunch. Again. Hermione rubbed her forehead, as she thought about how much more work she'd have to do for her project.

As she exited St. Mungo's, she yawned, and didn't notice the two figures who walked right passed her.

They both stiffened, and hurried past, and Hermione was none the wiser that they had crossed paths.

Hermione walked about 5 minutes until she reached the muggle cafe on the corner of the street. It was a quaint place, and Hermione felt at home there. After ordering a black coffee and a turkey sandwich, she sat down at the small table by the windows, and watched the muggles who walked by, and the occasional wizard who was on their way to St. Mungo's.

After finishing her sandwich, Hermione stood up, and threw away her trash before walking towards the hospital. As she was about to enter, two people walked out.

Hermione took a double take.

Was that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? But Malfoy had lost his looks. He had bags under his eyes, and shook when he walked. He trembled as they stared at each other. But next to him, Ginny Weasley looked good as ever.

In fact, she looked a shade of purple even Harry's uncle couldn't achieve. She was staring at Hermione too.

"Out with your new boyfriend, Gin?" Hermione spat out the nickname she had used to fondly call with a venom that even she was surprised at. Hermione could feel her heart twisting, and she couldn't stop it.

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!" Ginny shrieked at Hermione and Hermione's heart lay still but her heart still had a unsteady beat.

Draco Malfoy was affecting her.

"Are you going to apologize, Ginivera?" Hermione snarled. While Ginny was about to spit out a vile answer, Hermione noticed that Malfoy's expression started seeming less pained, and more dreamy, but he still clutched Ginny's arm, and held on tightly to a bag of medicine.

"Never!" Ginny looked like she was about to shout profanities at her, but Malfoy tugged at her shirt and shook his head.

They instantly disapperated away.

Hermione walked back inside of the hospital. Suddenly idea struck her. She could just ask one of the nurses.

Hermione beamed as she walked back in.

The young, blonde girl who worked as the receptionist giggled at Hermione. "Can you believe how Draco looks like?" The girl giggled again, which severely irritated Hermione. "He looked positively sick. Every time he comes in, he looks worse! It's like he can't be cured. He's been coming in for two months. Every single damn week, too!"

She shook her head as she laughed lightly.

"Wait! Do you know which direction he came in, Sally?" Hermione smiled politely, yet a bit strained. The girl giggled too much for Hermione's liking.

"Of course, Hermione." Sally flipped her hair over her shoulder. "In fact, he came from your wing!"

She went back to filing her nails.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd missed him every single time he'd come, and her office was the first room in the corridor, because of her status.

Wait.

Did that mean he wasn't lying? Her branch of medicine helped with pain.

And those books she was reading after she found out about it from Harry _did_ mention tremendous pain.

Hermione wrung her hands together.

And would Harry actually actively participate in a dare to humiliate her? Ginny was probably still with Harry.

Hermione couldn't bear to think she was wrong. How could she not have seen the signs of truth? Had she not thought hard enough?

Hermione ran back out of the hospital like it was on fire and disapparated away.

She landed on her couch in the living room, the same one from when Harry broke the news to her, and she could already feel the tears in her eyes forming. When they fell, Hermione let them fall, as her mind raced, and heart ached for someone she didn't even know she was missing.

* * *

Hermione woke up on her couch. There was a steady and constant knocking on her door. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck as she glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall across from the couch.

It read, 5:48 pm.

She grumbled as she thought of how much time she wasted sleeping rather than working. As she walked towards the door, she rubbed her eyes, and put a smile on her face.

Harry stood there, with a bouquet of pink lilies.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry continued with a nervous laugh, "Long time, no see."

Hermione gaped. What was he doing here?

"Harry?" Hermione almost whispered.

"Yeah," Harry scratched his hair sheepishly.

Hermione began to think, "Wait a minute, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Why haven't you come sooner?" Hermione half glared at him, while crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry mumbled.

"Don't 'Mione me, Harry," Hermione shook her head, but she opened the door wider, and gestured welcomingly inside.

The two friends sat down on the same couch they had when Harry had broke the news to her; which she now knew to be real.

"Hermione, I'm gonna be frank with you," Harry set down the lilies on the mocha colored coffee table.

"Don't tell me, Harry," Hermione joked, "Is Blaise Zabini also a Veela who'll die without me?"

Harry shook his head, and smiled ruefully, "Hate to be a spoilsport, Hermione, but Draco is dying."

Hermione stiffened. Was time for him running out?

Harry saw her stiffen and misunderstood, tripping over his words as he spoke, " Wait-He- No. He's an-actually Veela."

Hermione shocked him by laughing, "I figured it out the other day."

Harry looked at her shell shocked. "Wait, really?"

Hermione nodded, and snorted lightly, "Don't you know by now, Harry? I'm always a step ahead, and when I'm not, its because I'm sleeping."

Harry chuckled, but sobered up almost instantly by continuing on, "He needs you, Hermione. He won't admit, the bloody idiot, but he does."

"If he really needed me, he'd admit it," Hermione said coldly, before continuing, "He would have came for me. He would have done something, Harry. If what he said is true, then he couldn't have expected me to just automatically say yes to an eternity with him. I have standards, Harry. I want to be wooed."

Hermione blinked rapidly, as she remembered the times she had been wooed. Ever. She could count on one hand.

Harry sighed. "He's literally haunting my house. All he does is cry and mope around. He needs you."

"You're telling me," Hermione frowned, "you're letting him live with you?"

Her voice was like stone. It never wavered, and Harry envied her for it.

"He's too sick to live on his own, Hermione," Harry rushed to explain, "All I'm asking if for you to meet up with him. You can even come over to my place."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry's eyes lit up, and he rushed to get words out of his mouth, "That's great! When can you come over? Today? Tomorrow?"

"I can do tomorrow. 4:00 pm," Hermione spoke her words with such a finality that Harry couldn't disagree.

He simply nodded.

The two friends chatted a little more, before Harry left.

* * *

 **A.N.-Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up.

As she rolled out of bed, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Its blinking lights read 9:02 am.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had overslept; how was that possible? Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Hermione got ready for work.

After taming her unruly curls into a messy bun, Hermione apparated to work. As she signed in, she passed by some of her coworkers and actually waved at them.

They just stared at her shellshocked; she had just been friendly towards them. Hermione ignored their curious stares and just smiled.

But on the inside, Hermione was a bundle of nerves; it was unusual for her to feel nervous, so she barely was able to get any work done.

Sighing, Hermione put down her quill, and gave up tweaking the potion they need to fix. It wasn't nearly time to leave work yet, but Hermione clocked out anyway.

It was almost time to go to Harry's place.

Hermione apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, but paced the sidewalk. Was it even worth leaving work early?

Well, it was too late to ask that now.

Breathing deeply, Hermione walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. She could feel her anxious heart thudding loudly in her rib cage.

The door opened quickly, like the opener's life depended on it. It was only Harry.

Behind him, Malfoy was pulling himself toward the door, like an animal. Ginny held him back.

Hermione nervously walked in, and he slightly calmed down. instead he started to follow her like a lost puppy.

Hermione shuddered. Would it be like this the rest of my life?

The four sat down in the living room; Harry and Ginny took the love seat. The only other seats available was the coach across from the love seat. Hermione sat down, and Draco sat down next to her, a bit too close for comfort. She sighed but didn't move.

Besides, what was the point?

The silence was heavy and awkward.

"Can I…," he paused in the middle of his question, his mind struggling to find a way to word it, "touch you?"

Hermione stared at him. His eyes seemed glazed over in her presence, the silver shining particularly bright.

As she realized what he was asking her, she turned red and coughed. And continue ued coughing while trying to calm herself down. It couldn't be that bad, right?

So she nodded her head, still red.

He tentatively reached out toward her hand with his index finger and poked her. All the tension seemed to seep out of him. Even Harry and Ginny could notice the visible difference.

Ginny still looked upset at Hermione, but not as severely as before.

Harry cleared his threat; he was clearly uncomfortable.

Hermione tried to smile, it was more of a grimace.

It was Ginny who finally broke the silence.

"Ashamed you're a veela's mate, aren't you?" Her voice held such an accusing tone, even Harry winced. Even Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

He hissed.

"Ginny." Harry stared at his long time girlfriend.

"No Harry, don't Ginny me. Answer the question, Hermione," she frowned at the brunette.

"I don't owe you anything," Hermione hissed. Malfoy's hand was still clenched around her hand. "Come on, Draco. Let's go." The venom in her voice burned Ginny. A harsh reminder that she would never be jerked around by anyone.

Hermione stood up and so did Draco.

With a near deafening crack, the two apparated away.

 **A.N.- I'm really sorry this took forever. My summer was a lot busier than expected. Also I know it's really short, much apologies. Also let me know if there is any grammar mistakes or anything. I mean I'm only human. 3**


	6. Chapter 5

The two popped into Hermione's living room, and for a long second Malfoy's hand was still clenched around hers.

The two separated quickly.

Hermione could feel his eyes staring at her, and sat down. She shifted uncomfortably until she felt comfortable.

Malfoy, who was still staring at her, sat down too. He could feel the urge to sniff the room and memorize its scent, but he tried to control it. But try as he could, his control gave in.

It was only a small sniff, but he knew he would never forget it.

Hermione who was trying to get the words out of her mouth, suddenly threw them out into the room bluntly.

"I'm sorry."

The words hung in the air for a brief second, while Malfoy struggled to understand. Finally, he nodded.

"Me too," He whispered. And then Hermione started to cry. At first it was just teared up eyes and one or two tears dripping down her face. But slowly, sobs ripped out of her chest.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Hermione sobbed out between hiccups.

As the sound of her sobs slowly died out, Malfoy told her simply, "You called me Draco at Potter's house."

"Oh." Hermione's mouth slowly formed the shape of an O, and Malfoy noticed the shape her lips.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it is alright"

"I guess if you say so."

Malfoy didn't respond. He just nodded his head once. Hermione waited for him to fill the growing silence, but he left it.

The silence dangled in between them, a barrier. Hermione couldn't stand it.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Hermione asked him. She didn't look at him though. She stared at the wall behind when she asked, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a second and then said a quick yes and thank you. Could they ever be anything?

Hermione stood up, the thought bouncing around in her head. As she was making the hot chocolate in the cramped kitchen, Malfoy appeared at the edge of the threshold.

Hermione almost yelped in surprise. "Are you sure you're not a vampire, Malfoy?"

He didn't laugh. Hermione laughed anyway, to fill the silence that would have followed. As she opened the kitchen cabinet doors to take out the chocolate power, she hid her face.

After making the hot chocolate as quickly as she could, the two returned to the small living room.

"So." Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she closed her mouth, leaving the word hanging between them.

"I'm sure that while you've read your brains about about Veela, you still have questions. Am I correct?" Dra-Malfoy raised one pale eyebrow, and Hermione blushed.

"Of course, I noticed that while there was at least minimal information on the female Veela, I couldn't find anything on male Veela. Is there a reason?" Hermione started to rush the words out of her mouth and the words stumbled out of her, choppy but precise.

"Nice question, Hermione. Wait is is okay for me to call you Hermione, or do you prefer Granger? I realize I never asked, and I apologize. I didn't mean any disrespect." He forruwed his eyebrows together and Hermione almost swooned, though she did account that to the probale Veela-ness of him, and definately not because he was cute or anything like that.

"Oh of course it's ok, Malfoy. Please do continue though," Hermione smiled as she spoke.

"Oh yes, of course."

A long pause passed before he began to speak again.

"I have no idea how to explain this to you properly, Hermione" _God, his voice made her name seem so effortless_. "But male Veela don't exist."

"WHAT?"

"Like I said its hard to explain. Please give me one moment to explain."

Hermione could hardly believe her ears but she just huffed and crossed her arms, gesturing for him to continue.

"I'm not actually Veela. Er, like I am, but I'm not. My great-great-great grandmother was a Veela. She married my great-great-great grandfather. Their children weren't Veela either. The only proof of my Veela roots is our hair." He paused a moment to touch his hair. "Except it showed up in me and I just knew. Or like, not knew. But like my subconcious-" _Oh my god, he's rambling and his voice is just!_ "-was like you have to find her. You know what I mean?"

"I don't think I do." Hermione blushed hating that she was at a disadvantage. "But I do get what your saying. The veela gene must have skipped a few generations." She nodded to herself, but Dr-Malfoy frowned.

"Whats a gene?" He asked, and he genuinely looked curious,

"Just a muggle term," Hermione muttered.

"Is there anything else that you need to know?" Genunine need to satisfy her flashed in his eyes.

After a long and dragged out silence she asked, "How long until you die?"

* * *

 **I apologize for taking so long. Life just caught up with me and writer's block was like writing is not your thing. But then I got like woah woah woah and I was like I got to finish this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

"What?!" His hand shook, spilling his hot chocolate on himself and her. Hermione jumped up, her pants ruined.

"Omigosh! I can handle this. I swear I had a towel here somewhere! Are you okay?" Hermione began to gush while wringing her hands and paced through the living room and kitchen which was conjoined by a small hallway.

"Hermione, don't worry," Draco said calmly as he waved his wand and reversed the damage, "only if you can excuse me to loo for a moment." He trailed off, waiting for directions.

"Oh of course! It's just down that way," Hermione stumbled over her words. As she looked down at her ruined pants, she went to go change. When she returned, dressed in her comfy pajama pants he was just returning from the loo.

"You certainly look ready for bed, Hermione." He smiled sort of wolfishly at her, grinning wildly.

Hermione blushed.

"Well, it is getting late," Hermione said in her defense.

"It is only 8:30 pm right now." A perfectly poised eyebrow rose.

"I'm sorry for my question." Hermione looked at the ceiling, hating having to apologize.

"No, you have a right to know how you affect me." He smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I do not know. For all I know, I could drop dead tomorrow."

"I don't want to date you."

A flash of emotion showed through his eyes, but Hermione didn't notice.

"Of course you don't."

He apperated away, suddenly and Hermione blinked.

Shrugging, she went to go brush her teeth and get ready for sleep. Just because she didn't have work tomorrow didn't mean she was going to go out and party.

Besides what was the point? She was basically bound to Draco. _Ugh, I got to remember to call him Malfoy_. He could die, but she shook her head, clearing her head. As she climbed into bed, Hermione tried to shut out her thoughts and go to sleep.

* * *

 **"** ** _ **Good morning, love," her sleepy husband kissed her cheek, and she smiled and kissed him on the lips.**_**

" _ **Good morning, Draco."**_

" _ **MUM! Please don't be disgusting this early in the morning, ugh," A girl with straight long dark brown hair flew into the kitchen, wrinkling her nose, "Utterly disgusting."**_

" _ **Kaitlin's right, Mum. I can't stand to possibly view anymore of this," Another girl, slightly taller than the other one stepped out from behind her.**_

" _ **Even Erin agrees with me, Mum, and Erin never agrees with me!" Kaitlin protested, as she and her husband laughed and kiss each other's noses.**_

" _ **EW!" their youngest son, Harrison laughed as he bounced into the room followed by a tall blond figure.**_

"' _ **Morning, dad. 'Morning, Mum." He nodded at each of them, already used to the displays of affection between his parents. As the oldest, Daniel was the adored sibling and all the other Malfoy children looked up to Daniel.**_

 _ **He was a spitting image of Draco.**_

 _ **As Hermione was kissed yet again on her forehead, she felt content. As she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, she looked down at the growing baby inside.**_

" _ **How's our Scorp today, love," He looked at her with such adoration in his eyes that Hermione wanted to just stare at him forever.**_

" _ **MUM!" Harrison tugged at her robes, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"**_

 _ **He danced around the breakfast table and his older siblings laughed; as the currently youngest child, he couldn't wait 'til Scoprius was born.**_

" _ **Harri, you do remember you're not going to Hogwarts quite yet." Draco laughed. Daniel, Kaitlin, and Erin laughed. Kaitlin, who was a prefect, put her plate away as well as Harrison's before going to get ready.**_

 _ **Daniel who was already ready, went to go retrieve his trunk from his room. Harrison followed him diligently, laughing and dancing the whole way.**_

 _ **Erin ran up the stairs to start packing because she had forgotten to pack last night.**_

 _ **All alone in the kitchen, Draco started advancing on her in a way that would have been completely inappropriate in front of their kids.**_

" _ **I love you, Hermione," Draco said passionately right before they kissed. As Hermione lost herself in their kissing, she began to hear a beeping noise.**_

 _ **Was something burning? She ignored it though and continued to immerse herself in her husband's arms.**_

* * *

 **Hermione's arm smashed at her muggle alarm clock, and screamed.**

 _What in the world of doggity dig dogs had she dreamed. What had her subconscious dreamed up._

Shuddering at her own imagination, Hermione got dressed. It took her a while but she managed to get her hair into a semi-decent bun and then she set off. As soon as she stepped outside of her apartment complex, she realized how long it had been since she had last ventured into the muggle parts of London. As she wandered around, glancing at all the new local shops and boutiques, Hermione enjoyed window-shopping and strolling down the streets. New automobiles had flooded the market and Hermione thanked the heavens that she would never be stuck in traffic thanks to magic.

When she reached an intersection Hermione decided to take the path less traveled and walked away from the pretty street she was on. As she walked through countless other shopping areas, nothing grabbed her fancy, until she reached a smallish cube shaped building that piqued her interest.

As she entered the mundane building she was shocked to see a cheery interior. Behind the till sat an elderly woman who was on the phone discussing something about dog food brands.

As Hermione sat and waited she picked up one of the magazines with a puppy on it.

"Hello dear?" The motherly voice broke Hermione out of her trance.

"Hi!" Hermione squeaked, surprised.

"Are you here to visit the puppies?" she smiled knowingly, "He's right down that hall, sweetie."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, and walked down the hallway the lady had pointed down. As she tentatively swung open the door at the end of the hallway, she almost choked.

"Draco?" _Dammit, you meant Malfoy, see this is what happens when you let yourself go._

"Granger?" He looked up, surrounded by puppies. _Oh my f*cking god!_

"What-What are you doing… here?" Hermione gestured around to the room, flushed pink.

"I think, Granger," He smirked and dragged out a pause. "The better question would be what are YOU doing here?"

 _Oh my god, he's right. What do I say?_ "I don't know." Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her heart, it was beating so hard.

"Good answer." _Was he laughing? Oh my god, his laughter made her heart twist with yearning._ She blushed at his words.

"Uh…Thank you?" Hermione, unsure of what to reply, blushed even harder.

 _Wait a minute, was he looking at her funny? How dare he? Oh my god, he's so hot. Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Why are you here, Granger?" _what?_

"Excuse me?"

"Why. Are. You. Here." He spoke with such pause in between his words, they could be classified as their own sentences.

"I..don't know? I was just-just wandering," Hermione stuttered over her words, flushed.

His eyebrow rose slowly. "In muggle london?" He smirked.

"Well, what's your reasoning?"

His face turned to stone. _Omigosh, he's so hot._

"Do really want to know that, Granger?" Hermione blushed. _Can he not be so hot and enticing?_

"No, never mind actually. I think I'll be leaving now." Hermione's red face looked fluorescent under the lighting.

He stepped closer to her. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes." _No._

He closed the gap between them and leaned down, touching his forehead to hers. Hermione felt sparks.

He inhaled sharply.

"I was forced into the muggle community for a year of community service. Dogs don't judge me for not knowing basic muggle knowledge."

"Oh." Her voice was breathy, like a breeze that rustles tree branches.

"Dogs also don't throw slurs at you, and nor do they discriminate you for your past mistakes."

Her eyes were drawn to his left forearm, which was covered.

"I think…"

He rolled his eyes, but didn't move. "Yes, Granger, when do you not think?"

"I think I'd like to volunteer." _There we go. No stuttering. Perfect, now all she needed to do is leave._

"Of course Granger, don't be too eager to spend some time with me," Dra-Malfoy said, smirking before becoming solemn, "I actually do appreciate it. The dogs here are wonderful."

"Not a fan of the cats I suppose?" Hermione tried to joke.

"If I do recall correctly, you are." He raised his eyebrow again, and smirked. _That goddamn smirk could kill._

"You do recall correctly," Hermione adapted a business tone, "Now, if you could direct me to a volunteer signup form, that would be great. Thank you."

He stepped back suddenly, and Hermione felt bare. Who knew he could affect her so deeply.

He exited the room, carefully making sure none of the puppies exited along with him, and Hermione scurried after him quickly.

They reached the waiting room, and the old lady smiled at Malfoy ( _attagirl, now you just need to remember every other time too)_ and said, "Dray, I see you've met this _nice_ young lady."

 _Dray?_

"Yes, Mrs. Smithers. And she's interested in volunteering here. I was wondering if you could help her register. I hate to leave the puppies alone for too long." He gave a beaming smile, as if all was right in the world.

Without waiting for a response, he hurriedly walked back down the corridor, leaving Hermione alone with Mrs. Smithers.

After awkwardly filling out paperwork, Hermione signed up for 3 days: Friday nights, early Saturdays, and Sunday nights.

The two women bid each other farewell and Hermione left the shelter, promptly disapparating away at the first opportunity.

After taking a long shower and sitting down to read one of her favorite novels, Hermione gasped.

How was it that it was only just registering to her that Draco Malfoy was in a _MUGGLE_ animal shelter?

Hermione felt her head crowd with thoughts and questions that she knew would plague her while reading, and she sighed before putting the book away. It was useless reading with heavy thoughts.

Hermione tried to take her mind off of things by cleaning her apartment, but she occasionally stops and whispers, "I can't believe it." in awe.

Beginning to regret even going for a stroll in the first place, Hermione groans and continues to furiously dust the furniture.

 _Surely, I could not have neglected my furniture further?_ Hermione shook her head at the amount of dust and berated herself for not cleaning sooner. _I could just do it by magic couldn't I?_

Shaking her head at her internal question, Hermione continued to dust the furniture the muggle way.

As she attacked the mess in her apartment, she spent the rest of the day indoors, and when she finally looked out of one of the windows, she noticed the dimness of the sky and shook her head at herself.

Eating some leftovers from the other night, Hermione didn't need to eat clean any pots or pans.

After getting ready for sleep, Hermione lay down.

Her eyes succumbed to the gentle call of sleep without a struggle.

* * *

" _ **Hermione, I love you."**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, holding one of the puppies from the morning. His face shone with adoration for her and Hermione could feel herself smiling serenely back at him.**_

 _ **Was he coming in for a kiss?**_

 _ **He gently put down the puppy and walked closer to her, closing the gap.**_

 _ **Shouldn't she be protesting?**_

 _ **But Hermione let herself be engulfed by his toned arms. His head leaned in towards hers. And as they closed their eyes, their lips connected.**_

 _ **Hermione melted. On the inside she felt like lava. Too hot. He was warm too. And his arms explored her as if she were a map.**_

 _ **She felt as if she were in a dream and her thoughts and logic felt far away and distant. The only thing she wanted to do was continue to kiss him.**_

 _ **Like a moth to a light, she kept kissing his lips, not even breaking apart for air.**_

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, her heart beating irritability fast.


End file.
